


Pinky Promise

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Series: Of small things and big confessions [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i think im funny at least), Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, i have a plan, it's hard being an idiot, minho is having a crisis, minho is the biggest idiot, some of them have known each other since high school, sorry for the lack of seungmin and jeongin, then they kinda adopted chan, they're not forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: Chan snorted. "You have no right to lecture me on my love life since you have yet to confess to Jisung.""What?" Minho tilted his head to the side, like a confused dog. "What would I confess to Jisung?""That you're in love with him?" Chan looked just as confused.Minho laughed. The thought was ridiculous. "I'm not in love with Jisung."Or; Minho doesn't think he's in love with Jisung. He's wrong.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting for Stray Kids. And this is the first fic i've completed in months (if any of my old readers managed to find their way here, i promise i haven't given up on my other fics, i just needed to get this out of my system and prove to myself that i can still write)
> 
> This was just a dumb idea for a fic that kinda spiraled lol. I got the idea from a haikyuu fic that's called How Kuroo Found Kenma (if anyone here likes haikyuu i really recommend this fic, 10/10 have read again), so credit to where credit belongs.
> 
> Now enjoy this mess

"Jisungie, I'm going out, I promised Chan I would help him stalk his crush." Minho poked his into Jisung's room. The younger was sitting by his desk, papers scattered all over it while music played from his computer. 

"Chan's words or yours?" Jisung turned around with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"You know what, it might as well have been Chan's words. Having a coffee for the fifth time in a week in the same café where your crush works might as well count as stalking," Minho said, plopping his chin on Jisung's head as the younger turned back to his papers.

"You have a point. Tell Chan to stop be a creepy stalker and just ask the guy out from me." 

"Will do." 

"Weren't you leaving?" Jisung asked after a while when Minho had made no move to get going, face pressed against Jisung's hair. 

"How is your hair so soft?" He nuzzled his face into Jisung's soft locks. 

Jisung laughed. "Hyung, you need to literally get out of my hair and go meet up with Chan before he calls the police reporting a missing person. We don't want to repeat what happened last time." 

"Fine," Minho sighed, giving Jisung's hair one last ruffle. "See you tonight." 

"Bye, hyung," Jisung said pointedly, swatting Minho's hand away. 

After swatting each other back and forth for a while, Minho managed to get out of there. And he was just in time to stop Chan calling the police on him. 

He and Chan had known each other for about three years. It had started with Chan walking into the wrong lecture and then promptly falling asleep before Minho could tell him that he probably was in the wrong lecture hall judging by his books. But he had looked so exhausted that Minho didn't have the heart – yes, he did have a heart no matter what Jisung or Hyunjin said – to wake him. He had later learned that Chan was an overachiever, and he been mortified when he'd realised that he'd fallen asleep in the wrong lecture hall. 

But it had been the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

"You're a coward." 

"Minho, for the last time no, I'm not going to serenade him in an overcrowded café." 

"But it's the ultimate romantic gesture!" 

Chan' s crush had started a few months ago when they'd decided to try the new café next to campus. There Chan had fallen head over heels for the handsome barista with the ‘voice soft and rich as newly brewed coffee’ - Chan's words, not Minho’s. Since then Chan had made it a habit to visit the café at least a few times a week, but he had yet managed to speak to the guy with more than a few spluttering sentences. Minho hoped for Chan's sake that Handsome Barista found it endearing. 

"What the hell do you know about romance?" Chan questioned. 

"I'll have you know that I'm an expert on romance," Minho said, only slightly offended. 

Chan snorted. "You have no right to lecture me on my love life since you have yet to confess to Jisung." 

"What?" Minho tilted his head to the side, like a confused dog. "What would I confess to Jisung?" 

"That you're in love with him?" Chan looked just as confused. 

Minho laughed. The thought was ridiculous. "I'm not in love with Jisung." 

"Minho, I'm a hundred percent sure that you're in love with Jisung." 

"No, that would be ridiculous, I'm not in love with my best frie- shit." He looked up at Chan with big eyes. "Chan!" 

"Are you fucking serious?" 

"Chan, I'm in love with my best friend!" 

"Yes, I know that, how did you not?" 

"Holy shit. I'm in love with Jisung," Minho mumbled, covering his face with his hands. 

"The first thing you told me today was how soft Jisung's hair is and that was why you were late. Then you proceeded to have a twenty-minute-long review of exactly how soft Jisung's hair is," Chan reminded him. "How this is news to you is beyond me." 

"Holy shit," Minho said again. "How long have I been in love with Jisung?" 

"How the hell should I know? Probably for years. At least as long as I've known you." Chan looked at him like he was seriously questioning his mental state. 

Minho, on the other hand, felt like he was having a mental breakdown. He was in love with Jisung. His best friend and roommate. They had known each other since they were small kids, growing up as neighbours. Minho couldn't imagine his life without Jisung by his side. 

"Chan, this is bad," he said, looking up at Chan with big eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay," Chan said gently, reading Minho's panicked expression.

"How it is going to be okay?" Yep, he was definitely panicking now. "What if he doesn't like me back?" 

"First of all, I'm pretty sure he does," Chan said, reaching over so he could grab Minho's hands. "And second of all, it's Jisung, you'd known him for your whole life, you can trust him."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Minho said with a small voice. 

"You guys literally have movie nights every week that you call 'dates'," Chan said, looking like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. 

"Platonic dates!" 

"You're an idiot." 

"Yes, clearly," Minho for once agreed. He can't believe he hadn't realised that he was in love with Jisung all this time. "What am I going to do?" 

"Talk to him? Confess or whatever you kids do nowadays," Chan said, trying to look like the wise older friend. The illusion was quickly ruined when Handsome Barista passed their table to get a tray off another. He flashed Chan a smile and Chan immediately turned beet red. 

"Mhm, you were saying?" Minho teased, momentarily forgetting his crisis. 

"Shut up." Chan glared at him. "You have no right to speak, you been in love with your best friend _for years_ without realising." 

Minho groaned, putting his forehead on the table. "You don't have to remind me." Then his head suddenly shot up. "Wait, how else knows this?" 

"Um, probably everyone?" 

"Even Jisung?!" 

"Considering how deep into your own denial you were, he might be just as bad. He is also an idiot so. That's why the two of you go so well together," Chan said matter of factly. 

"Rude." 

"Would it be so bad if Jisung knew?" 

"What if it ruins our friendship? I can't lose him!" He was starting to feel slightly hysterical again. 

"Minho, please, if he knows it means either two things. One, he's in love with you too, or two, he's not, but he still wants to be your friend," Chan said calmly. 

"Okay," Minho took a deep breath. "Okay." 

"You fine now?" 

"Definitely not, but it's okay. I- I just need to think about it. This is life-changing news." 

"It's not. I'm pretty sure it's part of your identity being in love with Jisung."

"But I didn't know that!" 

Chan just shook his head in disbelief. Minho stood up, slightly startling Chan. 

"I need to look into this further, talk to you later," he said, quickly leaving the café. He needed to talk to someone else about this, someone who'd known him longer. He pulled up his phone. 

"Hyunjin!" he more or less yelled when the other finally picked up after nine signals. 

"What do you want?" Hyunjin groaned. "We don't have dance practice today, leave me alone."

"I'm in love with Jisung!" Minho exclaimed, ignoring Hyunjin's sour tone. 

The was silence on the other side of the line for a couple of seconds, and then: "Are you an idiot?" 

"Why does everyone keep calling me an idiot?" Minho whined. He just wanted support in his newly realised feelings. 

"Because I'm pretty sure you are one," Hyunjin said plainly. Minho whined. "Okay, so you finally realised that you're in love with Jisung?" 

"Yes, I was just talking to Chan," Minho said, retelling how their talk had made him realise that he had feelings for Jisung. 

"Damn, that's bad, hyung," Hyunjin said, and Minho could almost hear him shake his head. "I can't believe you hadn't realised. I just thought you didn't want to talk about it, not that you were this deep in denial."

"Well, apparently I was," Minho groaned. "Wait, for how long have you thought that I was in love with Jisung?" 

"Um, since I got to know you guys, I guess?" Hyunjin said. "So, like the first year of high school." 

"Why haven't you said anything earlier?" Minho almost yelled. 

"Because I thought it was obvious? Honestly, most people that meet you two already think that you're dating. No one could believe that you were this deep down in denial." Hyunjin sounded like he was a hundred percent done with him. "Can I go back to what I was doing now?" 

"What were you doing? Younghoon?" Minho teased. Younghoon was Hyunjin's boyfriend since a couple of months back. 

"Actually, it was the other way around," came Younghoon's muffled voice from somewhere behind Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin spluttered as Minho screeched. "Younghoon!" 

"I don't wanna know what you guys are doing in your free time!" Minho said, wondering if he'll ever get that mental picture out of his head. 

"You did ask," Hyunjin pointed out. 

"Why didn't you say you were with Younghoon?" Minho complained. 

"You didn't really give me a chance to say anything. And, what did you expect calling on a Saturday?" 

"That you would be free to talk to one of your oldest friends who's having a crisis right now," Minho said, sounding like a perpetual child. 

"You're not that important to me." 

"Rude! I don't even know why I called you," Minho grumbled. Hyunjin was always so cranky when people disturbed him. 

"Me neither. Why don't you talk to Felix and Changbin instead? They've known you guys just as long and they even managed to get their shit together years ago," Hyunjin said, sounding like he really wanted to end this call now. 

"I was planning on it." 

"But you know, you might want to text ahead, so you don't call them doing something as well," Hyunjin said. 

"Too late, I'm already outside their door. Bye, bitch," Minho said, ending the call before Hyunjin had a chance to utter anything but an irritated "Minho!" 

Felix opened the door on the third loud knock. He was wearing a sweater Minho was pretty sure belonged to Changbin. His irritated look turned to surprise when he saw Minho. 

"Minho-hyung, what are you doing here?" 

"Minho?" came a voice from further into the apartment. A voice that made Minho's heart stop. He glanced over Felix shoulder and saw that, yes, Jisung was seated on the sofa, game controller in his hands, and in a big sweater Minho was pretty sure was _his_. Minho's heart made a loud _ba-dum _in his chest. 

_Oh fuck_. He had been so caught up in his realisation that he hadn't even stopped to consider what he would actually do when he met Jisung again. He got the sudden urge to run away. He was _not _ready for this. 

"Weren't you supposed to hang out with Chan today?" Jisung asked, looking a bit confused over Minho turning up here. 

"I was," Minho managed to croak out. 

"Are you okay?" Felix asked, stepping to the side so Minho could enter. Minho made no move to do so. He felt rooted on the spot. "Did you need Jisung or something?" 

"No, I didn't know he was here," Minho said honestly. Jisung was looking at him with a frown between his eyebrows and Minho knew he was acting weird. 

"I invited him over to play my new videogame," Felix said. "Changbin was so bad it's wasn't even fun winning over him." 

"It's a stupid game and I don't like it!" Changbin's voice came from further into the apartment. It sounded like he was sulking. Felix smiled fondly. 

"Minho, are you okay?" Jisung said, making a movement to get up. 

"I'm okay!" Minho said quickly. He needed Jisung to stay where he was, or Minho's heart was going to explode. "I just remembered I forgot something with Chan!" Then he turned away and ran. 

When Jisung came home later he found Minho buried under a pile of blankets on the sofa, watching their favourite film from when they were little. 

Minho had run almost the whole way home from Felix and Changbin's place. During the hours he'd been waiting for Jisung to come home he had come no closer to deciding what he was going to do. Instead, the fear of ruining their friendship had almost paralyzed him. What if Jisung didn't feel the same? What if he wouldn’t want anything to do with Minho if he learned that he had feelings for him? 

He had considered burying himself in his bed instead of the sofa because he knew that Jisung would leave him alone if he wanted. But a part of him wanted to see Jisung, so here he was, buried under all the blankets he could find in the apartment (he'd found about 15 blankets. Why they had so many he had no idea. Who really needed 15 blankets?). 

His whole body tensed when he heard the door. He didn't dare look up when Jisung entered, afraid his feelings would be obvious on his face. 

"Are you watching The Lion King without me?" Jisung said, sounding only a little offended. 

"Maybe," Minho mumbled into the pile of blankets. They had always played The Lion King when they were little. Jisung had been Simba and Minho had been Nala. Now when he had realised his feelings for the younger, he wondered how he hadn't realised it sooner. 

Jisung stopped by the sofa, looking down on Minho with an unreadable look. "Can I come in?" 

Minho, being either a masochist or just stupid, lifted the blankets so Jisung could curl up beside him. It wasn't like he could deny Jisung anything anyway. 

They watched the film in silence for a while. Simba had just had the vision of his father and decided to go back when Jisung spoke up. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"About what?" Minho said, trying to stall, even to he knew it was fruitless. 

"About what's wrong," Jisung said, not taking the bait. 

"No, thanks," Minho said. 

"Okay." 

Minho was thankful that Jisung didn't press the subject. His mind was too scrambled to come up with a believable lie, and Jisung could always tell when he was lying anyway. And he was not ready to confess his feelings yet. 

They continued to watch Simba challenge Scar's claim to the lion throne. Jisung was leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder, the way they would sit when they were little. But now it made Minho feel something more. Or maybe he felt the same way as always – comfortable and safe – but he’d finally realised what it meant. 

"Jisung?" 

"Mm?" 

"Are you a blanket hoarder?" Minho had decided that he needed to do something to distract his mind from the fact that Jisung was very close and smelled really nice. 

"I'm sorry, a what?" On the screen, lighting struck down. 

"A blanket hoarder. Are you aware of the fact that you own 15 blankets?" 

Jisung stared at him in disbelief. "I do not." 

"You so do," Minho said pointing at the pile that was covering them. "I take responsibility for like half a blanket, and that just because I think we got it as a present when we moved in. The rest is yours."

"It can't be 15 blankets, that's impossible," Jisung said firmly. On the screen, Scar was losing the battle against Simba. When then Simba roared out his triumph, Jisung had counted all the blankets. 

"Okay, so you were wrong," he said, but he wasn't smug as he usually was when he was right. "It's actually 16 blankets." 

Minho snorted. "So, you are a blanket hoarder." 

“I don’t even recognise half of these!” Jisung protested. He held up a big fluffy grey blanket. “Like, this is super nice, but I have no idea where it came from?” 

“Maybe we have a blanket ghost?” Minho suggested. “A ghost that leaves blankets when we aren’t looking.” 

“That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

They ended shoving each other back and forward until Jisung ungracefully fell off the sofa, pulling most of the blankets with him. Minho laughed, moving the blankets away until he found Jisung’s pouting face glaring up at him from the floor. His heart made a stupid _ba-dum_ at the sight. He dropped the blankets down again, hiding Jisung. _Too cute._

“Hey!” Jisung exclaimed, trying to untangle himself from the blankets. 

Minho laughed at him again, like he usually would, but it sounded a bit strangled in his own ears. 

“Do you wanna watch something else?” he said, trying to distract himself. He had been so close to blurting out something stupid. Like, _I’m in love with you, please kiss me_. 

“Sure,” Jisung said, dumping himself and all the blankets back in the sofa again. “What do you want to watch?” 

“How about Mulan?” Minho said, pulling out the DVD from their collection. They ended up watching not only Mulan, but also Zootropolis and Beauty and the Beast. Jisung fell asleep sometime around when Beast realised he had feelings for Belle. They had always bickered about who was Beauty and who was the Beast, both claiming to be Beauty, of course. But if he was going to be honest, Minho had always seen more of Belle in Jisung. Not only was he pretty, but he had a way with people that Minho never had. Most of his friends he’d gotten through Jisung. 

He looked down on Jisung’s peaceful face as he slept with his head in Minho’s lap. Minho slowly carded his fingers through Jisung’s soft hair. He tried to keep his own panic down as he wondered if he ever would dare to tell Jisung the truth. He sighed. Damn Chan for making him aware of his feelings. 

“Minho, bed,” Jisung mumbled suddenly. 

“I’m not carrying you,” Minho said, poking Jisung’s head. Jisung opened his eyes just enough so he could give Minho his puppy eyes. And Minho was a weak weak man. “_Fine_.”

Minho only bumped Jisung’s head against the wall once, absolutely not intentional. He might be in love, but they had also been friends since forever, it was part of their ritual. In the doorway to his room he stopped. Usually, he would put Jisung in his bed and cuddle down with him. But now he wasn’t sure if he could do that. Having Jisung that close would probably end him. 

“Why’d you stop?” Jisung mumbled. Minho gave a start and moved forward, putting Jisung down gently on his bed. If he had put Jisung in his own bed that would’ve ended with a lot of questions. This was better. Even if the sight of Jisung burying himself in Minho’s covers almost made him want to run away again. 

“Come on, I’m tired, I wanna sleep,” Jisung said, reaching out so he could pull Minho down in the bed. 

“So needy,” Minho teased, the words almost getting stuck in his throat. They would usually tease each other like that, but now the words suddenly seemed to have another meaning. 

“Fuck off,” Jisung mumbled, but he managed to pull Minho down into the bed, immediately wrapping himself around him. 

“Night, Jisungie,” Minho said fondly, ignoring his rapidly beating heart. This was normal. This was what they did. Sleeping together and cuddling. Just two bros chilling in a bed. This is fine. 

“Goodnight, hyung.” 

Safe to say, Minho did not sleep a lot that night.

Or any of the following nights either. Even if he didn’t share a bed with Jisung, his thoughts and doubts kept him up. His feelings were slowly eating him up now that he was aware of them. 

“So that’s why you ran away the other day,” Felix commented after Minho had finished telling him and Changbin about his newfound feelings. Well, after Changbin first had spent about ten minutes laughing in his face. Felix had had to step in and smother Changbin with a pillow to get him to shut up. 

Felix had invited him over to tea and cookies – and a deathmatch on his new video game if Minho felt like it – after he had run away the other day. Felix had guessed that something was wrong. They didn’t give that boy enough credit. Maybe because he mainly spoke in memes, that made it hard to forget how smart he actually was. 

“Pretty much,” Minho said, taking a sip of his tea. Despite all Changbin’s terrible qualities, like laughing at Minho’s troubles (let’s ignore the fact that Minho had done the same thing back in high school when Changbin had confessed that he might have feelings for Felix), he made great tea. 

“Jisung was so confused after you left,” Changbin said. He and Felix was sitting as close they could to each other in their sofa without actually sitting in each other’s lap. 

“He even lost worse than Changbin after that,” Felix added, earning a pout from his boyfriend. “I love you, but you are terrible at games.”

“I want a divorce.”

“You guys aren’t married,” Minho reminded them. Both of them seem to frequently forget that fact. “And back to my problems.”

“Yes, because we don’t talk enough about you,” Changbin said. Minho ignored him.

“You need to help me. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Wild idea, but why don’t you just tell Jisung how you feel?” Felix suggested. 

“Wild idea, but how about no?” Minho said immediately. 

“Then what do you want us to do?” Changbin asked. 

“I was thinking something down the lines of Changbin hitting me hard enough in the head so I get amnesia and forget that I’m in love with Jisung,” Minho said, completely serious. He had thought about it for several nights and forgetting that he had these feelings was definitely the best way to go. There were too many risks with confessing, going back to how it been before was the only reasonable thing. 

“No,” Felix deadpanned.

“But Changbin could totally do it,” Minho whined. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that he’s been working out, those arms could probably kill me now.”

“First of all, stop checking in my boyfriend,” Felix said, wrapping an arm around Changbin’s shoulders (Changbin only looked smug, the bastard). “Second of all, yes I know right, he’s so hot now.” 

“Hey, why are you saying it like I wasn’t hot before?” Changbin wanted to know, looking offended. 

“Babe, we met when we were both two scrawny teenagers. None of us was hot. You were adorable, that’s why I fell for you,” Felix said, kissing Changbin’s cheek.

“Liar,” Minho broke in. “I clearly remember you complaining loudly over how ‘Changbin-hyung is so hot’ several times.” 

“Betrayal,” Felix hissed, glaring at Minho who only shrugged. 

“But what do you say, Changbin? Want to give me amnesia?” Minho turned to Changbin. “I know you want to hit me.” 

“That’s true,” Changbin said. “But I’m not going to do it.”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because it’s a dumb idea?” Changbin suggested.

“You’re a dumb idea.”

“Wow, so mature.”

“Guys,” Felix broke in. They both shut up. Minho still pouting though. “We’re not going to force you to confess to Jisung this very instant, but you should probably think about doing it soon. Jisung will notice that something is wrong.” 

“Don’t you think I am thinking about it?” Minho exclaimed. “It feels like I’m doing nothing else. I can’t even sleep.”

“That explains why you look even more like shit than usual,” Changbin said. Minho glared at him, but he didn’t have a good comeback since he knew it was true. 

“Hey, remember how me and Changbin got together?” Felix said gently. 

“Yeah, Changbin embarrassed himself in front of the whole school,” Minho said, clearly remembering the day. It had been hilarious. And also, surprisingly sweet. 

Changbin groaned and hid his face behind Felix, who just smiled fondly. “Yeah, it was kinda embarrassing. But I was thinking more of the days before, remember how both me and Changbin was afraid of ruining our friendship?” 

“Yeah. It was stupid, both of you were obviously in love with each other. It was driving me and Jisung nuts,” Minho said. 

“But we didn’t know that, because you all refused to tell us that the other felt the same,” Changbin grumbled. 

“It wasn’t our secret to tell,” Minho shrugged. 

“Okay, so we didn’t know, and it could well enough have ended our friendship. But in the end, Changbin took a chance and for that I’m forever grateful,” Felix said wisely. 

“So, what you’re saying is that if I tell Jisung how I feel it could end our friendship?” Minho concluded. 

Felix stared at him. “That was absolutely not what I said!” 

“Do you have selective hearing or something?” Changbin wondered. 

“I can’t do this, please end my misery, Changbin,” Minho pleaded, holding out his head for Changbin. 

“No.” 

“Pleeease.”

Felix threw a pillow at him. “Cut it out. The most important thing here is that you don’t hurt Jisung. And you’re gonna hurt him if you keep this from him.” 

It felt like Minho heart sank. He’d seen Jisung’s looks the last couple of days. The other knew that something was wrong. Minho knew that. But still, he was more afraid of the looks Jisung might give him if he didn’t feel the same. 

“And then I will end you,” Changbin promised. Jisung wasn’t the one who let people see if he was hurting, he was always putting up an act. But despite that, people had always been protective of him. Minho suspected it was the cheeks.

“I know,” Minho said quietly. 

“It’s Jisung. Your best friend. You know him. He knows you. You can’t destroy what you have,” Felix said reassuringly. 

“I- yeah, you’re right,” Minho said. If there was one thing he’d always been sure of, it was that Jisung would always be by his side, one way or another.

“Now, I want to destroy you in this game,” Felix said, pulling out two controllers from who knows where and tossed one of them to Minho, who just managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. 

“End him,” Changbin said to Felix. 

“Thanks,” Minho said, not really sure what he was thanking them for. Felix gave him a smile that suggested that he got it anyway. 

In the end, Minho did lose tremendously, but he didn’t mind that much. 

A few days later he still hadn’t figured out what he was going to do. Hyunjin had nagged at him during dance practice, mainly because he was so out of focus, he had tripped and almost fallen on his face. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin had said, catching his arm. “You seriously need to do something about this soon. Before you hurt yourself. Or hurt Jisung even more.”

“Have he said anything?” Minho’s eyes had snapped up at Hyunjin’s. At home Jisung acted like everything was normal, even though it wasn’t. It was like they were both afraid to be the one to first acknowledge the shift between them. 

“No, he doesn’t have to,” Hyunjin had said. “I might not have known Jisung as long as you, but I know him well enough to be able to tell when something is bothering him.” 

“Sorry,” Minho had mumbled. He hated how this now seemed to affect all his relationships. 

“Just confess already.” 

At home he tried to avoid Jisung as much as he could. He knew it wasn’t the right approach, but every time he was near Jisung his heart made this crazy tap dance in his chest and then tried to force its way up Minho throat to receive the applauds. 

His main strategy to avoid Jisung was to go to bed before the other even got home. Minho usually had dance practice during the evenings, but Jisung still often managed to stay out even longer, studying and doing projects. That’s why they had planned in their weekly roomie date nights, because they wanted to make sure they hung out regularly when they so rarely were home at the same time. 

Minho was usually still awake when Jisung came home. He could hear him sigh when passed Minho’s door. But this night Jisung just passed only to be back a few minutes later. He didn’t even bother knocking before he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door after him again. 

“What are you doing?” Minho said, forgetting that he was supposed to be asleep. 

“I’m sleeping in here tonight,” Jisung said simply, padding over to the bed and dropping down on it. He was only wearing his pyjama pants and no shirt, and Minho’s heart raced. 

“Why?” he managed to croak out. They usually didn’t share a bed when they hadn’t been hanging out beforehand. 

“Because I made my laundry earlier and I’m too tired to make my bed now,” Jisung explained. “Now move over.” 

Minho was very close to refusing. Or at least ask Jisung to _please put a shirt on_, or just suffocate him with a pillow and_ end his misery already_. Instead he just wordlessly moved to the side so Jisung had space to lay down. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked, rolling over to his side so he could look at Minho. Minho, on the other hand, was laying stiffly staring up at the ceiling.

“Just dandy,” he croaked. 

“You never use the word dandy,” Jisung pointed out. He made no move to get closer to Minho. 

“I do now.”

Jisung made an almost annoyed sound in his throat. “Why are you lying to me?” 

“I’m not,” Minho said automatically. 

“You are.” 

Minho sighed, cursing himself. “Jisung…” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. “Can we not talk about it tonight?” 

“Only if you promise to tell me another time.”

“I promise.” The words were easy, because of course he was going to tell Jisung. Eventually. 

“Pinky promise?” 

Minho laughed weakly. Jisung had always made him do pinky promises when they were little. Now he held out his pinky for Minho, piercing look in his eyes, like he was daring Minho to back out or to keep telling him lies. 

Minho reached out and wrapped his pinky around Jisung’s. “Pinky promise.” 

Jisung smiled, and Minho almost felt blinded for a second. He realised that he hadn’t seen Jisung smile properly in a couple of days and he hated himself for that. This was what Jisung was – bright smiles and enthusiastic talks about whatever interested him at the moment. Of course, he also had his moods. He had times when life had been hard, when he’d felt lost. But in the end, the essence of Jisung’s core was a bright smile. Minho had always loved Jisung’s smile.

Jisung made a hesitant movement towards Minho, like he still wasn’t sure that it was okay to come closer. Instead, Minho reached out and pulled Jisung into his arms. He wanted to feel Jisung next to him so badly it hurt. He wasn’t sure it was okay, would this count as him taking advantage of Jisung? But Jisung made a content sound, wrapping his arms around Minho, and he decided that for now he didn’t care. Jisung was warm in his arms, and some of Minho’s worries melted away. For now, he was going to let himself be happy and content with just cuddling Jisung, no matter what it meant. 

“Minho, are you listening to me?” Chan said, sounding annoyed. 

“Sorry, what?” Minho said, looking up at Chan. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes now,” Chan said. Yep, he was definitely annoyed. “What are you thinking about so hard?”

They were back at the café where Chan’s crush worked, and Chan had so far only managed to drop one muffin when Handsome Barista smiled at him. It was progress. Minho was so proud of him.

“Jisung,” he answered truthfully. 

“I would’ve guessed,” Chan sighed. 

“I need to confess,” Minho said. Ever since he’d promised Jisung that he would tell him, he had been set to do so. He couldn’t break his promise to Jisung. Especially not a pinky promise. Now the problem only was when. And how. 

“Wow, finally,” Chan said, actually sounding a bit impressed.

“I made him a pinky promise that I would tell him what was wrong,” Minho confessed. “I can’t break that. Do you know how serious a pinky promise is?” 

Chan looked like he was trying his best not to laugh. “Very serious, I assume.”

“I broke a pinky promise once when we were in elementary school. Jisung didn’t talk to me for a week. Can you imagine how long a week feels for an eight-year-old?” It had been the worst week in Minho’s eight-year-old life. He had had to promise to buy Jisung candy for three weeks to make up for the broken promise. What it had been about none of them remembered, but it had apparently been very important for them then, and Minho had never broken a pinky promise since. 

“Like forever, I can imagine,” Chan said, clearly humouring him. Then he went and knocked over his – thankfully empty – coffee cup as Handsome Barista walked past their table. It clattered to the floor, but like a miracle, it didn’t break. 

“Oh, are you alright?” Handsome Barista asked, stopping to pick up the cup. He looked at Chan with genuine worry. 

“Sorry!” Chan exclaimed, standing up. He had turned beet red. Minho was trying very hard not to laugh. “I’m just clumsy. I’m so sorry. You didn’t need to take that up for me.”

“It’s okay,” Handsome Barista smiled. It was a lovely smile, warm and reassuring. If Minho hadn’t been so hung up on Jisung – and no one beat his smile – he could almost see why Chan liked the guy. “It’s the least I can do for one of our regulars.” 

“I- ye- wha- heh,” Chan seemed to be malfunctioning for real, bowing his head at Handsome Barista. The man actually started to look a little worried.

“Too much coffee,” Minho said as an explanation, pulling Chan back down on his chair. 

“Ah,” Handsome Barista smiled again. “Maybe you should try something caffeine-free next time, okay?”

“I will.” If Chan sounded strangled, Handsome Barista made no sign that he had heard it. 

“I’ll take this back with me since you seem to be done with it,” the man said, then left with one last smile that Minho decided was definitely more directed to Chan. 

“He likes you,” Minho whispered, leaning over the table. Chan jumped, pulling his eyes from where his gaze had been following Handsome Barista.

“What?”

“He likes you,” Minho repeated, hundred percent sure of it. 

“No, impossible,” Chan said immediately. And then: “How do you know?” 

Minho grinned. “Just a gut feeling.”

“I have zero trust in your gut feeling,” Chan groaned. “Or your ability to recognise feelings.”

“Is this about Jisung again?” Minho grumbled.

“It definitely is.”

Minho pouted. "But I'm gonna confess now." 

"Yes, you said. Pinky promise," Chan nodded, cheeks finally returning to their normal colour. "How are you going to do it?" 

Minho made an _I don't know_ gesture with his hands, huffing out a frustrated puff of air. "That's the problem, I have no idea." 

"Why just not tell him when you're at home?" Chan suggested. 

"Too simple. This is Jisung we're talking about, I want him to _really_ know that I love him. It needs to be grand," Minho explained. 

"Of course, it does." Chan looked like he fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

Minho ignored him. He looked around the café, looking for ideas. His eyes landed on Handsome Barista, who was definitely glancing in Chan's direction (he was so gonna get those two together when he had confessed to Jisung). An idea started to form as he watched Handsome Barista. 

"Okay, what's with that smile? You're creeping me out," Chan said. 

"I just had an idea," Minho said, standing up. 

"What, where are you going?" Chan looked utterly confused. 

"I need to go home and watch Love Actually." Minho quickly gathered his stuff. This was probably the best idea he'd ever had. 

"You know it's way too early in the season to watch Love Actually?" 

"It's for science. Bye, Chan!" 

The next day he was back at the café to fix the first step of Operation Confess his Undying Love to Jisung. He had had to avoid Jisung the whole night before not to spoil anything beforehand out of sheer excitement. He was so used to tell Jisung everything that he was excited about, he’d actually had to close himself off in his room not to blabber about his plan. 

For some reason, now that he knew how and when and that he was going to do it, it didn’t seem hard anymore. It was Jisung. If it was one thing he was sure of, it was Jisung. 

He barged into the café startling two old ladies seated by the window. He gave them an apologetic smile and bow over his shoulder as he made his way over to the counter. 

“Hey! Handome Barista!” he shouted, waving. 

Handsome Barista – who was the only one there at the moment – turned around with a confused look. “I’m sorry, what did you call me?”

“Handome Barista,” Minho said, leaning over the counter. “I don’t know your name, so I just call you Handsome Barista in my head.”

“Thank you, I guess?” Handsome Barista said. “My name is Woojin by the way, in case you were wondering.”

“Hm, not as fun as Handsome Barista, but I’ll take it,” Minho said with a shrug. Woojin looked like he didn’t know what to believe. 

“It’s not like you have much choice,” he commented. “But what can I help you with today, ...?”

“Minho.” 

“What can I help you with, Minho?” 

“So, long story short, I’m in love with this perfect boy and I need to confess to him, and I need your help to do that,” Minho explained. 

“Is it your friend that you're always here with?” Woojin sounded almost a little disappointed. 

Minho laughed. The thought of him and Chan together was ridiculous. “No. He’s just a friend. A very gay and single friend.” 

Woojin’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “Noted.” 

“Anyway, have you seen Love Actually?” Minho continued. 

This time Woojin looked almost offended. “What kind of question is that, of course I’ve seen Love Actually.”

“Good,” Minho said. “So, you know the scene where…” He explained his plan with Woojin nodding along. The barista actually had a few ideas of his own. Together they came up with a gameplay that made Minho buzz with excitement. 

“This is really sweet,” Woojin commented, handing Minho a latte. “The plan, not the latte.” 

“Thank you. I hope he likes it,” Minho said. “I hope he likes me.” 

“I’m sure he does,” Woojin smiled reassuringly. “Of what you have told me about him, which is quite a lot, he seems like a great guy. And you.” 

“Thank you, Woojin,” Minho smiled. He definitely liked the guy. He would be great for Chan. “Sorry for taking up so much of your time.” 

“No problem, it’s been a slow morning. This definitely made it more exciting.”

“Okay, I need to get going. I’ll see you this afternoon,” Minho bowed his head. “Thank you again.”

“Good luck with the rest of the preparations.”

**Minhoe**

I demand we take a coffee together this afternoon at that café where chan’s crush work

**Hoejin**

Why

**Minhoe**

Bc we haven’t hung out in forever that’s why

Stop being difficult

**Jisquirrel **

Hyunjin was born difficult

But sure, i have no plans this afternoon

**Chandad**

Why does it have to be that café…

**Minhoe**

It’s a nice café. and you’re there every other day anyway

I’m just making it easier for you

I know you probably had planned to go there this afternoon anyway

Who have you forced to go with you this time?

**Feelit**

me

**Minhoe**

Knew it bitch

**Chandad**

Stop exposing me like this

**Minhoe**

So you in or not?

**Chandad**

Seems like i don’t have a choice

**Minhoe**

Nope

Felix?

**Feelit**

sure

**Minhoe**

And the thing you live with, also known as a changbin?

**Jisquirrel**

Lol

**Binnie**

fu minho

but yeah, im in

if not just to see chan embarrass himself in front of his crush

**Chandad**

I hate you all

**Minhoe**

Noted

What about you hoe?

**Hoejin**

I guess you’re talking to me now

**Minhoe**

Since you answered to hoe, then yes

You coming?

**Hwanghoe**

Can i bring Younghoon?

**Minhoe**

The more the merrier

**Hwanghoe**

Suspicious but okay

**Minhoe**

Great! See you at four then!

Minho pocketed his phone. He knew Jisung had classes during the day, so he had the apartment to himself to prepare the last for his plan. He was getting a bit nervous. This could literally make or break his whole life. No pressure or anything.

He made sure he was the first to arrive at the café. He needed to hide away his props before the others got here. And order Jisung’s favourite coffee and cake. 

“You ready?” Woojin asked as he prepared Minho’s order.

“Nope,” Minho said, fidgeting nervously. The longer the day had gone, the more nervous he’d become. He had slowly started to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. Maybe it was best if he didn’t say anything. 

But he had made a pinky promise and he couldn’t break that. 

“It will be fine,” Woojin said reassuringly. Behind him, Minho could hear the door opening.

“Minho!” Jisung shouted. Minho didn’t need to turn around for his heart to skip a beat. 

Woojin must have seen it on his face, because he asked in a whisper: “That’s him?” 

Minho managed a small nod. 

“He’s cute,” Woojin winked, handing Minho a tray with his order. “Good luck.”

“Hi, Jisungie,” Minho said, turning around, tray in his hands.

“Oh, you already ordered?” Jisung said, taking the tray from Minho. “You ordered for me as well?”

“Yeah,” Minho nodded, feeling bashful for some reason. “I was a bit early.”

“Thank you. I’ll treat you the next time,” Jisung smiled, making Minho’s heart jump. “Let’s take a table.”

Minho let Jisung lead him to a table by a window. Before things had time to get properly awkward – mainly because Jisung had decided to wear one of Minho’s oversized hoodies today and Minho’s heart couldn’t really handle that – Chan thankfully arrived. 

“Yo,” he said, stopping by their table. “You guys have already ordered I see.”

“Yeah, but there’s no line, so go and order now,” Minho said, pushing Chan towards the counter where Woojin was standing, smiling like an angel. 

“Um,” Chan said, turning red when he saw Woojin. 

“Fighting, hyung!” Jisung said, only a little bit teasing. Chan glared at them but made his way over to the counter anyway.

“Ten bucks that Chan will trip in one, two, three,” Jisung said, pointing at Chan who tripped just as Jisung said three.

Minho looked at him. “How?”

“His shoelaces had come undone,” Jisung said, laughing at Chan who was trying to explain to Woojin that _yes, he was fine, could he please get a latte please, caffeine-free_. 

“So, should we go save Chan or not?” Felix deep voice came from behind them, him and Changbin having arrived when they were busy laughing at Chan’s misfortune. 

“I guess he has suffered enough,” Jisung said, leaning into Minho with amusement. 

“Right back then,” Felix said, dragging Changbin with him over to the counter. 

“This is nice,” Jisung commented. “Thank you for forcing us all out. It’s been long since I got a chance to hang out with everyone like this.” 

“I know,” Minho said, nudging Jisung slightly with his shoulder. “You’re overworking yourself. If you don’t look out, you’ll turn up like Chan.” 

They looked over at Chan who just managed to drop his card when he was trying to pay. 

Jisung snorted. “Please stop me if I ever get remotely close to turning into Chan.” 

“Will do.”

“Well, aren’t you two adorable.” They looked up to see Hyunjin looking down on them, fingers intertwined with Younghoon who gave them a smile. 

“Look who’s talking,” Jisung commented. “We’re literally surrounded by couples.”

Hyunjin looked like he wanted to say something more, but thankfully the other came back to the table just then. Felix was clapping a defeated looking Chan on the shoulder.

“You’ll woo him next time.”

Chan just groaned. 

“Your turn to order,” Changbin told Hyunjin and Younghoon who left for the counter. 

They continued to tease Chan until the other two returned, then they settled for an easy conversation about what everybody had been up to since they last saw each other. Jisung was leaning on Minho, and Minho had wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was nothing unusual, they often sat wrapped around each other. Now that he was aware of it, Minho understood how people could believe that he and Jisung were a couple. Before it had only been a Minho and Jisung thing, but now it definitely seemed more like a relationship thing. 

“They have good music at this place,” Jisung commented. “So far it’s only been songs I like.” 

“Yeah, now that you mention it,” Chan said, listening to the music. “They usually don’t play this kind of music here come to think of it… ouch.” Minho had kicked Chan’s leg under the table. He gave him a pointed glare. “I mean, not when I’ve been here… Maybe they have someone else deciding the music today…”

The other gave Chan a suspicious look. Minho wanted to throttle the older. If he blew Minho’s plan now, he was never going to forgive him. 

“Have I told you what Chan managed to do the other day?” Minho said loudly, trying to steer them away from a potentially dangerous subject. It thankfully succeeded. 

“I need to go to the toilette, be right back,” Minho said after a while, standing up. He quickly made his way to the toilettes, giving Woojin a signal as he passed. It was time to put his plan in motion. 

He tried to gather all the courage he could muster, splashing his face with water. “You got this,” he told himself in the mirror. When he came back out, he stopped and picked up his props by the counter. 

“Fighting,” Woojin said, handing Minho the signs. 

“Thank you.” Minho’s heart was racing. Woojin picked up his phone and quickly changed the song. This what is. 

Jisung looked up when the song suddenly changed and the familiar tones of _Can you feel the love tonight _started to play instead. His eyes widened when he saw Minho making his way to the table with a determined look in his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Felix squealed. “It’s happening.”

“What is?” Jisung said, utterly confused. 

Minho stopped in front of Jisung, who was looking up at him with big eyes. Minho took a deep breath. In the corner of his eyes he could see Hyunjin taking up his phone and turning it in Minho’s direction, clearly filming. He ignored it and the other's stares. He only had eyes for Jisung. 

He took another breath, then he held up his first sign. He had spent the whole day preparing them. The first one read:

_Han Jisung_

_I’ve been keeping something from you_

Jisung’s eyes widened even more. Minho changed to the second one.

_I’ve come to a realisation_

_And I made you a pinky promise that I would tell you_

Someone squealed, quickly followed by the others hushing.

Sign three: _I don’t know how I couldn’t have realised sooner_

Sign four: _The others have informed me that I am an idiot_

Snickering in the background. Jisung’s eyes were glued to the signs. 

_In my eyes you are perfect_

_And I always want to be by your side_

Jisung’s eyes widened. He covered his mouth with his hand. This was it.

_Han Jisung_

_I am utterly and completely in love with you_

_I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner_

_And that it took me so long to say anything_

_But I love you_

Minho lowered the signs. He had done it. His heart was beating like crazy. Now he could only wait for what Jisung would say. 

“You’re an idiot.” Jisung hiccuped. Minho heart sank when he realised that Jisung was crying. “But I love you too. I’m in love with you too.” 

Minho wasn’t sure who moved first, but he suddenly found himself with Jisung in his arms, hugging him tightly. 

“You idiot,” Jisung said again, but it was no bite to it. “I can’t believe this was what you were keeping from me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Minho mumbled into Jisung’s neck. He could hear the others cheering in the background, but it sounded muted and far away. 

Jisung pulled away so he could look Minho in the face. Tears were still glistening on his cheeks, but he was smiling. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. So much,” Minho said. It felt like his heart was about to burst from happiness. Once again he wasn’t sure who moved first, maybe they were just pulled towards each other by some sort of magnetic force, but his lips found Jisung’s like they were two pieces in a puzzle. Jisung’s lips were soft and tasted of cake, coffee and tears, and it was the best thing that Minho had ever experienced. 

Someone told them to get a room, but Jisung just flipped them off. Minho laughed against his lips. So, this was what happiness really felt like. 

Eventually, it all calmed down. Felix was actually bouncing from happiness. Chan was discreetly trying to wipe his tears, while Hyunjin seemed to have decided that it was no idea in trying to hide them. He was currently crying into Jisung’s shoulder while Younghoon patted him on the shoulder with a sheepish smile. Changbin was clapping Minho’s arm with a little more force than was necessary, looking a little bit teary-eyed as well, and saying how happy he was for them. Over at the counter, Woojin gave Minho a thumbs up. 

But Minho only had eyes for Jisung, who was smiling as wide as ever, and now and then sending Minho a wink over Hyunjin’s head. He had done it, and now Jisung was his. And he was Jisung’s. 

When Hyunjin had finally stopped crying, he immediately started to scold Minho instead. “You’re making the rest of us look bad. How are we ever going to top that?” he complained. 

“If I remember correctly Changbin confessed his love to Felix by rapping in the school cafeteria in front of the whole school. That’s a little more over the top,” Minho pointed out. 

“Please don’t remind me,” Changbin groaned while Felix tried not to laugh. 

“But this was sweet on a whole different level,” Hyunjin insisted, pointing accusingly at Minho. 

“You already have a boyfriend,” Minho reminded him. “The only one here that needs to top this is Chan.” 

“Oh no,” Chan said quickly. 

“That’s not the point,” Hyunjin said. 

“You have created a monster,” Younghoon said to Minho, who just shrugged. 

It somehow spiraled into Jisung and Hyunjin competing over who had the best boyfriend. Hyunjin insisted that Younghoon was better automatically since they been dating for more than half an hour. Minho didn’t mind, his heart fluttered every time Jisung called him his boyfriend and he intertwined their fingers under the table. This was the best day of his life.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Jisung said later when they were on their way home. He was shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Sorry it took me so long to say anything,” Minho said, squeezing Jisung’s hand. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you liked me like that,” Jisung confessed, almost looking a little bit shy. 

“Honestly, I didn’t realise I did until recently. But Hyunjin believes I’ve been in love with you since at least high school.”

Jisung snorted. “Wow. I don’t know if I should be impressed or mad.” 

“What, as you’d realised sooner,” Minho teased, bumping Jisung’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ve pretty much been pining over you since my last year in high school,” Jisung said like it was nothing. “Minho?” 

He had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Jisung with big eyes. “What?” he croaked.

“I’ve been in love with you for years?” Jisung said slowly. 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Minho almost screamed. Jisung flinched. “No, sorry, I’m not mad. Just confused? We could’ve been together for so long?” 

Jisung laughed lightly, pulling Minho closer. “If I would’ve confessed to you a few years ago, what would you have said?” 

Minho frowned. He knew exactly how he would’ve reacted. “I probably would’ve laughed and told you to stop playing pranks.” 

“Exactly,” Jisung agreed. “And I was happy with things as they were. But this is better, do you know why?”

“No, why?” 

“Because now I get to kiss you,” he said, leaning in so he could kiss Minho. And Minho happily let him. 

Some way or another they managed to make it back to their building. In the elevator up Jisung pressed Minho against the wall, warm hands finding their way under shirts, breaths coming out more quickly. 

Minho suddenly muffled a laugh against Jisung’s neck. "Imagine if Mrs. Choi stepped into the elevator and saw us now," he said, the thought popping into his mind. 

"That's what you think about now?" Jisung questioned, pulling away so he could look at Minho. 

"Sorry," Minho laughed. Jisung looked like he was trying his best to keep his scolding glare, but Minho could see a smile pulling at his lips. "But just imagine, she would look so disappointed. 'Really, Jisung-ssi, in the elevator?'" Minho did his best to imitate their elderly neighbour.

Jisung snorted. "Stop ruining the mood, asshole." 

"You love me," Minho smiled, capturing Jisung's lips again. 

"I do," Jisung agreed between kisses. "Even your awful sense of humour."

They made it up to their floor without any elderly neighbours catching them. Minho was almost a little disappointed, he would've loved to see Mrs. Choi's look. But they would have more opportunities to scar their neighbours. Jisung just shook his head when Minho told him that, but he saw the mischievous look in Jisung’s eyes when he opened the door to their apartment. 

"Just take me to bed already, you dork," Jisung said, kicking off his shoes. 

"With pleasure," Minho said, picking up Jisung.

Jisung made a surprised yelp. "Hey!" 

"It feels like you're insulting me more than usual," Minho commented, carrying Jisung with ease towards his bedroom. 

"It's how I show affection. Next question." Jisung smirked against Minho's neck, before he promptly started to leave little bites along with the kisses. A moan escaped Minho's lips. 

"Fair enough," Minho managed, before he dumped Jisung on his bed. 

"You are so beautiful," Jisung said, looking up at Minho. "Come here and kiss me." 

The rest of the night was a blur of warm bodies, hands and breathless moans. Minho felt like he was living a dream. A part of him was almost afraid that he would wake up the next day and realise that he still hadn't managed to confess. 

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" Jisung mumbled against Minho's shoulder. His hair was tousled, and he looked like he was about five seconds away from falling asleep. He was the most beautiful person Minho had ever seen. 

"This isn't a dream, right?" Minho said, his fingers caressing Jisung's hair and down over his naked shoulder. 

Jisung huffed out a laugh. "No. But if it is, then you just have to do the same thing again tomorrow." 

"Anything for you," Minho said, meaning it with all his soul. 

"I love you," Jisung said, reaching up so he could leave a soft kiss on Minho's lips. 

"I love you more." 

Jisung just smiled happily at that as he settled against Minho's chest. "Good night. And thank you." Minho didn't bother asking what Jisung thanked him for, he suspected he already knew. Thank you for confessing. Thank you for being here. Thank you for tonight. 

"Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Minho was by no doubt the happiest man alive at the moment. And as long as he had Jisung by his side he would continue being the happiest man alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ridiculously happy over the fact that i actually finished a fic. You can't imagine the number of wips i have. Shout out to my love SleeplessStrawberry, my number one fan and basically the one i write these stupid fics for.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this! I have a plan of making this into a series where i focus on the other pairings as well (also so i can include seungmin and jeongin my darlings (they're friends of woojin, that's why they aren't in this)). Comments and kudos are my oxygen. Especially let me know in the comments if you want more of this mess (will chan ever manage to confess to woojin? how did felix and changbin get together? how will hyunjin react when he meet seungmin? so many questions, so few answers in this fic)
> 
> Until maybe next time, thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
